


Buried in the Tunnel

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Buried Alive, F/M, Gen, Trapped, spoilers: out of the box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While exploring possible escape routes for an upcoming case, Peter and Neal are trapped in the tunnel, running out of air, and can’t get out…its up to Diana and Jones to find and rescue them, hopefully before the bad guys flee upon realizing that the FBI are trapped beneath their house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buried in the Tunnel

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s short, I’m writing a much longer one as well, however!
> 
> Prompt from frith_in_thorns on Livejournal Community White Collar Hurt/Comfort Trapper Bash
> 
> Spoilers For: Out of the Box

“This sucks,” Neal complained as Peter tried lifting a heavy rock. “This is how many times we’ve been trapped somewhere with the air running out?”

“We do seem to get trapped an awful lot.” Peter acknowledged, checking his cell phone again-still no luck with signal. He’s really going to have to talk to the phone companies about somehow getting signals in underground places in case of emergencies. 

Maybe they could rig something? 

Neal was coughing, and Peter grimaced thinking that now would be a really good time for Diana and Jones to show up with the rescue workers. 

“You know, now might be a good time to talk.” Peter said, as he set aside a rather large rock. 

“Talk about what?” Neal asked, grimacing as he leaned against the ‘wall’ of the tunnel. 

“Talk about you…and Kate.” Peter suggested, and Neal sighed.

“You also realize that every time we get trapped somewhere, we wind up talking about ‘all the feelings’?” Neal asked, and Peter blinked, wondering at the phrase. Neal stared at him. “Peter, you can’t tell me that you don’t visit Tumblr.” Neal protested, staring at him with wide eyes. 

“Should I?” Peter asked, confused. Neal groaned. 

“I don’t know you. I really don’t know you. You are a figment of my imagination brought on by hallucinations or something. Go away now, shoo!” Neal said, flapping his hands in a ridiculous fashion. 

“You’re avoiding the original topic-kate, you, and how you are doing.” Peter reminded him, shifting uncomfortably. “Look, I don’t want to talk about it either, but El insisted.”

“And when El insists, you have to go through with it,” Neal agreed, and Peter groaned. Neal sighed. “Sorry…it’s just…I don’t think I’m ready to talk about it…her…just yet.” Neal said quietly, almost so quiet that Peter wasn’t able to hear him. 

Peter nodded, and continued moving rocks, as Neal sat there, silent for a change. Peter hoped he hadn’t broken his consultant…they were hard to come by these days. 

“I miss her. Every day. Every minute. But I know she’s…she’s not coming back.” Neal said, faltering at the last bit. Peter turned towards him. 

“I know it’s hard…I couldn’t imagine living my life with Elizabeth,” Peter admitted, sitting next to Neal. “It…I really can’t tell you how you’re going to make it through this, Neal. But even if you falter along the way, I’ll be there. So will El. And Diana and Jones and Mozzie and June. You’re not going to be alone forever, you know. We’ll always be at your side…and now it’s your turn to move rocks,” Peter said, and Neal scowled. 

“What an inspirational speech, Peter! Really, I can see why you’re agents are so loyal!” Still, Neal moved maybe one rock and then said with a smug look, “Hey, Peter, guess what? I’ve found our rescue!” 

Diana was sticking her face into the tiny hole, and she waved Caffrey’s hat (of which he’d lost when they’d been running for their lives) to him. He grabbed it eagerly and jammed it on his head, the hat looking filthier than Peter had ever seen it, but it made Neal look more like Neal, regardless.

“Hey, boss. We’ll have you out in about two hours. And we’ve got our suspect too-he tried to do a runner when he saw us, and we’ve got him on punching Jones.”

“Great work, Diana! Now, come on, Neal, let’s get out of here!” Peter enthused, and Neal hastily began to help digging with much more enthusiasm, both of them relieved to no longer be trapped underneath the tunnel. 

End.


End file.
